


Fourth of Julance (Klance)

by Shit_stick



Category: klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit_stick/pseuds/Shit_stick
Summary: A little drabble in which Keith confesses to Lance  on the fourth of July. Happy Julance 💙!!





	Fourth of Julance (Klance)

What if there was something, _someone_ more beautiful than the fireworks? What if you couldn't look away from them? Maybe you've had a little too much to drink, and your undeniable infatuation with this person, started seeping through. Then maybe you're like Keith, as he sits in a clearing in the field with Lance, with nothing but the sound of the fireworks, and the occasional burst of laughter from Lance's family inside the house. Lance is looking contentedly at the beautiful bursts of light in the sky, Keith is looking contentedly at him. Memorizing every feature, the freckles that dust across his nose, the way he raises his eyebrows slightly every time a new firework goes off, how he can see a little bit of the scar on Lance's back coming out from the back of his shirt. Keith doesn't even have to look at the sky to see the fireworks because they reflect perfectly in Lance's ocean eyes, one of Keith's favorite features. Those eyes, the way they light up a room, he's afraid to look into those eyes right now, he might not stop if he does. 

He picks up the glass next to him and chugs what's left of the whisky, if he's gonna do this he needs to be drunk enough for it. 

"Lance? "

"Yeah Keith? "

"Can I ask you something? "

Lance turned to face him, and as they locked eyes Keith knew this was going to be a million times harder, he was choking up, he mouth going dry and the sound of his pounding heart was filling his ears. 

"Go ahead Keith"

Silence, silence is what came from him as he tried to form the words he wanted to say. 

"Keith, you know you can ask me anything, it's ok. "

He put his hand on Keith's shoulder and Keith could feel his face heating up, the way it did the first time Lance did this, all those years ago back on the castle ship. With Lance's hand on his shoulder, them alone together. The more he thought about it the more tongue tied he got, it would be so easy for him to reach out, to kiss him... so that's what he did. He reached for Lance's shoulder with a shaky hand, and leaned In ever so slowly, Lance's eyes went wide, he didn't move closer, but he didn't move away either, so Keith kept going. When he pressed his lips against Lance's he felt fireworks bursting in his stomach, when he realised Lance wasn't kissing back, he took it as a hint, and pulled away. 

"I- I'm sorry"

As Keith left Lance sat there in shock, his face was red, his heart was pounding, and the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. He was oh so very in love, he heard Keith reving the engine of his hover bike and ran, he ran as fast as he could to Keith, to catch him before he could leave him again, he couldn't do it again. 

"Keith wait! "

Keith turned to look at him, and Lance saw the face of heartbreak, he knew that face, and that feeling well. 

"Keith you can't just kiss me and leave, you can't leave me again."

_It's now or never_

"Lance, I love you! "

Keith ducked his head down in embarrassment. 

"Keith? "

He looked up to see lance only a foot away from him, and those fireworks in his stomach went off again. Lance cupped Keith's face and brought his lips down to meet Keith's, and it was the best feeling in the universe, every movement they made against each other was electric. When they pulled apart Lance sat on the bike behind Keith. 

"I'm coming with you."

"I'm just going back to my apartment."

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. 

"Great!"

Keith turned to look at him with wide eyes and a flustered face, Lance winked at him, and well you know what happened when they got back to Keith's apartment. ;) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it :)!!


End file.
